Kung Fu Panda 4
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: Many centuries ago, Tigers lived in China and served and protected the Emperor. But those days have long since passed. Tigers are all but extinct but with a threat to the Emperor arising, all of the five, and Tigress, must unite with one another to save China. Takes place after the Tales of Yongqì series.


_Many years ago, in Ancient China, chaos ruled for decades as the Dynasty lost all legitimacy outside the capital, for Warlords held true power throughout the land. Many emperors fought to put down the warlords and restore order, but just when it seemed like victory would near, all their gains would be lost due to rebellion and traitorous generals._

_Many times, the imperial family was forced to flee, giving up temporary control of the capital to various Warlords, who each tried to establish their new dynasty over China only to collapse. This continued for many years until Emperor Qǐgài's son, the Tai Zi of China, Qiàn Zhài, was kidnapped and held for ransom by several Warlords from the provinces of Yunnan and Guangxi. The Warlords demanded a ransom that would make the richest man green with envy._

_The Emperor, despite loving his young son greatly, couldn't and wouldn't pay the ransom. And so, many rescue missions were launched, with them all ending in the massacre of the imperial force and a warning. With nowhere left to go, the Imperial Family turned to Grand Master Oogway for help. The Grand Master of Kung Fu could not save the young prince, but he suggested that the imperial family meet with an isolated people many miles from the capital, in an area where no warlord dared enter lest they incur the wrath of the Tiger Zhànshì Monks of Gansu._

_The Emperor sent ambassadors to the monks, explaining their situation and pleading the monks for their assistance in rescuing the now 12 year old prince from captivity. Initially, they believed it was not their problem, for why should they involve themselves in a matter of the Emperor and the empire wide civil war. However, their Noble and fearless leader and founder, Grand Master Yǒngqì, a student of Oogway himself, reminded his fellow monks, all being the only tigers in existence, on the foundations of the order, with the most important being the ability to help those in need. Thus, the Monks stormed the city where the Tai Zi was held, ending the lives of the kidnappers and bringing back the Emperor's son alive when no one else could._

_The Emperor, with his grateful soul, gave the monks the titles of Guards and Generals and asked for them to put a stop to the civil war. Again, the Monks were hesitant but again, Yǒngqì convinced to help. In just three years, the monks were able to do what no one else could and end the civil, putting a stop to all the Warlords who dared oppose the emperor. For many years after, the monks remained in the Capital, teaching the imperial court their code and ensuring no harm came to the imperial dynasty._

_With this honor, however, came greed, for Yǒngqì's own son, Jīxiè shǒu, believed with this new found power, the Emperor could be nothing but a puppet for the monks. For many years, father and son fought until one day, poor Yǒngqì was found face down in the mighty Huange He River, having been a victim of drowning. With his father dead, Jīxiè shǒu took control of the order and became the master of the emperor while secretly holding an affair with the empress._

_Shǒu, for he, not the emperor's, was in control, ruled China for the reigns of Qǐgài, Qiàn Zhài, and Hóushé until he finally died during the reign of Emperor Zìyóu. With his death, his two sons, the mighty but unintelligent Chùshēng and the weak but cunning Tiāncái, took control of the order. However, Emperor Zìyóu was not as weak as his father, grandfather, or great-grandfather and declared an end to the Monk's position in the capital._

_Enraged, the brothers led the order into a rebellion that went on for many years and almost ended with the brothers succeeding until Master Oogway intervened, sending the two to the spirit realm for all eternity, where they could never threaten China ever again. The order, saddened greatly due to their rebellion and nearly leaderless due to neither of the brothers having a child, exiled themselves to a land where no one would find them._

_Many an explorer has went in search of them only to return nearly mad or never return at all. And, there remains the fear in all China, that one day, the brothers will, somehow, return and weak havoc, looking to finish what they started._

* * *

**Spirit Realm**

**Two Years after Kai's Defeat**

In the spirit realm, surrounded by pools of Crystal Blue, in a great field of floating rocks, stood two tigers, one more muscular than the other. The muscular one had fiery Amber eyes as well as many scars criss crossing his body while he wore red shorts. The other tiger was more thin and skinny, with peaceful Jade green eyes, tan shorts, and no scars. As the larger tiger was punching and kicking at several rocks around him, the other one was meditating softly to himself.

For several minutes, the only noise was of the large tiger grunting, growling, and roaring as Rocks shattered under his punches until the smaller tiger opened his eyes, a small smile lighting up his face as he chuckled darkly. "Brother." He began, causing the large tiger to cease his actions. The small tiger looked at him, still smiling darkly. "I believe it is time we leave our pathetic prison."

"Kai tried the exact same thing years ago, Tiāncái. He lost miserably to the oh so great Dragon Warrior." Spoke the larger tiger to his brother, mentioning the Jade Warrior who had taken the Chi of every Kung Fu Master in the spirit realm and escaped only to be defeated by the Dragon Warrior, a Panda by the name of Po Ping. "I believe leaving isn't an option. At least, for now, it isn't." Tiāncái could only chuckle. Leave it up to his brother to say obvious statements without thinking of the possibilities. That was why he was the brains while his brother, the brute.

"Because Chùshēng, my dear Brother," He began, purring grimly, "The Dragon Warrior nor any others, except that pathetic fool, Oogway, know of us. We are more a mystery than Kai and we have an army while Kai did not." He grinned menacingly, grabbing a rock floating nearby and looking at it with menacing glee. "Tomorrow we leave this realm and set out for our destiny. China will be ours, no matter what."

* * *

**Chinese meanings in order of appearance (Used English to Traditional Chinese Google Translate, so feel free to correct me) : beggar, Crown Prince, in Debt, Warrior, Honor, Manipulator, Yellow, Mouthpiece, Freedom, Brute, and Genius.**


End file.
